


The Consequences of Magic

by lillithtitania



Category: Evil Regal, Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillithtitania/pseuds/lillithtitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is remembering her youth while watching over a sleeping Dark One Emma. After sharing true love's kiss, events take an unexpected turn for the both of them, but especially for Regina as she recalls her relationship with her mother and her treatment of Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a while, but thought I would give it a go. It is a bit short, but at least should give you an idea of the story/where it is going.  
> It is still a bit rough, but I like how it is forming.  
> If you want it continued, Please comment! Thanks.

She had let her mother win again. At her angriest, her most broken, she had lashed out against her mother and it had instead rebounded onto herself, scaring her body permanently. Forever was infinite at that point, her glee in defeating her mother paramount. Now, however, forever is immediate, infinity is one single moment. She now understood the consequences of her anger, of how misplaced it was. She was very mistakenly angry at a child who had been manipulated by her mother. It was too difficult to be angry at her own mother, to break through the relationship that had complete control over her and her development. She was unusually ruminative tonight, think of all the things that she had blamed others for, or mistakenly blamed other for. It was time she took responsibility for herself, time that she rest her past and accept all of the damage that she had done and that had been done to her.

This change, while a long time coming, was all due to the blond currently asleep in her bed, sprawled over it with the wild abandon only her complete trust could muster. Their relationship had been building for a while, since they had first spiraled against each other, fighting that entire first year before they had almost killed their son and had finally begun to work together. Still, five years was such a long time to build to where they were tonight. Love had taught Regina the value of sacrifice. The darkness was exhausting for Emma, who had come tonight to sleep before the only person she could trust, was allowing the burden to be shared for even this little while, another infinite moment that reminded Regina of the love she had lost but the love she had lying in front of her, a glimmer of hope. She had not thought of hope as anything good before - it had always been snatched cruelly away from her. Even this moment was tempered by the sacrifice Emma had made. Was making. 

Regina tucked her stocking feet underneath herself within the chair she was sitting on, telling Emma that she would watch her, that of course she would stay for as long as was needed. Except, now she had not wanted to leave. She had not felt like this since Daniel, had stopped ignoring the feelings once it had become apparent that to do so would overwhelm her, would destroy her once again if she neglected it. But how to proceed? Emma was consumed with the dark one, not with the love that Regina felt. Emma mumbled and rolled over, opening her eyes to see Regina.

“Hi” she said softly, the edge of her lips lilting.  
“Hi” Regina smiled as Emma stretched out her hand and held it out to her, “Please.”  
“Emma...”  
“Please” softly, insistent. Regina shifted from the chair and stood as Emma pulled back the covers. Regina gently lay down, laying her hand a mere inch from Emma’s face, who pulling the blanket over the both of them before lifting her eyes to meet Regina’s, whispering “Thank You.”  
“You’re welcome” Emma’s breath smelled like cinnamon, it was all Regina could do to not bridge the divide and taste those lips.  
“You smell like apples” Emma lifted her hand to trace Regina’s cheek down to the scar on her lips. Regina inhaled sharply, her spine tingling down to the immediate moistness between her thighs at such an intimate act.  
“Emma...” she breathed closing her eyes.  
“I am not stopping...”  
Regina felt the sweet breath tingle against her skin, as her body flamed with desire “Emma...are you sure?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Regina leaned across the infinite space, and gently placed her lips to Emma’s, who leaned in, deepening and softening the kiss. A rainbow ribbon rippled out from this kiss, stretching from their lips out over the town to the city limits. An explosion of water broke above them as a body fell from it and onto them. Scrambling to disentangle themselves, they all looked at each other.

“Who are you?” Regina recovered quickly and raised her regal self, suppressing the surprise at what she felt was a curse breaking true love’s kiss and the rage of it having been interrupted.  
“Hay” Emma reached her hand and offered it to the girl, a glazed look in her eyes that Regina had seen too late to stop the contact. As soon as their hands touched, the girls eyes fluttered and rolled into her head as Emma went rigid. Before Regina could react, their hands disconnected and they both fell, the girl over the bed, Emma against Regina herself.  
“Emma” Regina lifted the blonds head to hers as Emma’s green eyes fluttered momentarily before opening to look directly into chocolate colored concern and croaking, “She is your daughter.” 

Regina turned to stare at the female shuddering on the end of the bed while continuing to hold Emma, whose breath was slowly returning to normal. Emma moved to a sitting position, Regina dropping her hold.  
“No” Emma said softly, drawing Regina’s arm back around her.  
“Better?” Regina smirked, temporarily diverted from the stunning information Emma just provided.  
“Yes”  
“What just happened?”  
“You cursed yourself after Daniel. To spite your mother. Um...She is...” Emma shrugged, struggling to understanding the magic that threw them an adult baby “...I guess the consequence of it?”  
“What else?” Regina, having experienced far more consequences of magic than Emma, asked calmly.  
“The touch thing was like...an exchange of information?”  
“She is a bit our of it.”  
“Yeah, well. If she got my memories, it must be a lot to integrate.”  
“And hers were not?” Regina said softly.  
“I have lived it...as an experience. She has, like...an instruction manual?” 

Regina could here the questions in Emma;s voice, but turned to the figure on the bed, who was slowly pushing herself up, “Do you have a name?”  
The creature lifted her hand to Regina and looked expectant. Regina reached to clap her hand. The exchange was intense and violent, Regina’s past twisted with such clarity that she felt everything with its awful raw emotion again. The exchange also gave her Emma’s memories an the emotions of abandonment , the intensity of Henry finding her, the predicament of finding her parents when it was far to late to fix the damage tore through her. The memories of the two of them stretched in her mind finding that there was overwhelming love there, for Henry and for Regina herself. She hadn’t noticed the break in contact between them, still breathing heavily she opened her eyes to find Emma wrapped around her, waiting. She looked at the waifish girl, passed heavily out on the bed.

“Told you it was intense” Emma smiled as Regina shifted to sit up next to her.  
“You love me” Regina said.  
“Yes” Emma smiled, “But I feel that I am at unfair advantage if you got my memories.”  
Regina slowly nodded, a creeping headache beginning, “It kind of feels like double vision and that also that I have you inside of me.”  
Emma just looked at her before responding “Hmmm”  
“Oh. Sorry. Yes. I love you” Regina was uncharacteristiclly shy before looking making eye contact with Emma, adding “Really.”  
A moan elicited from the body beginning to sit up. Emma and Regina reluctantly turned back to the strange situation. Emma said “I am far more cavalier than I should be about this.”  
“You would have named me Danielle” the voice was light and quivery, unsure and hesitant, “had I lived at that time. After the love that no longer lived.”  
“You are Daniel’s?”  
“Yes. No. I think. Maybe” a frown and a shrug, “I don’t know. Rumple would know, he adjusted the curse. It could only be broken if you loved again, and if she loved you in return. True love.”  
“How are you here?”  
“Magic had consequences” her voice deepened, taking on some of Regina’s cadence, but was still whispy, “either light or dark. You...chose?..to have no children. I was not deleted, though, I was forced to wait. You have Henry? Both of you?”  
“Waiting for what? Why did you not come before I adopted Henry? Or after?”  
“I think true loves kiss? Did you kiss? Your memories are confusing. So much pain and hate and so much true love. Both of you. Balance light and dark. Henry” she stopped, searching both of their faces, before whispering, “there is no place for me.”  
Regina shifted over the bed and gathered her up, “Danielle, you can never think that you are not wanted. Never.”  
Emma shifted closer and wrapped herself half around Regina and half around Danielle. They stayed that way for a while in silence. Regina waited until Danielle chose to pull back, saying “I am ok. Emma?”  
“Yes Danielle”  
“Here...” She touched Emma, who was flooded with Regina’s memories and emotions, “See, I have much more control.”  
She turned to Regina, “Thank you, Mama.”  
Emma swayed slightly, but the transition was smoother and tidier. A quiet glow settled over Emma before she turned to Regina, “I am sorry. But I am grateful you love me, inspite of all that had happened to you” Emma grimaced, “and all that you have done. It was not easy to come back from that.”  
“You helped” Regina squeezed Emma’s hand.  
“Mama” Danielle said, “Emma?”  
They both looked at her, “Henry.”  
“I am a product of magic. Mostly I think. But he is of both worlds. I learn by touch. Can I? And Rumple? Snow? Charming? Belle?”  
Regina laughed at the precociousness, “Slow down little one. All in time. Would you like something to eat?”  
“Yes” Danielle nodded, “Grilled cheese?”  
Emma nodded “Yes!”  
“Ok” Regina smiled as she stood, straightening her clothes and shifted into her stiletto’s, “it is nice to see you gave our daughter you diet.”

Emma laughed as she bounced off of the bed laughing and offered Danielle her hand, “Lets race her to the kitchen”  
Danielle followed Emma by bouncing off of the bed, as both of them giggled with each other and then took off out of the bedroom. Regina smiled as she heard them stomp down the stairs. The woman she loved and the daughter she never had. Magic had mostly been a curse her entire life. Was this the blessing?


End file.
